deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
TK's Bodyguard
, pointing out Chuck}} is the unofficial name of an unnamed mercenary working alongside Tyrone King during his attempted heist of the casino vaults in Fortune City. He only appears in cutscenes and can be faintly seen during the TK's Helicopter fight. He is killed in the resulting helicopter crash. The bodyguard reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role and is involved in the same cases in Dead Rising 2 as well as a new case, Case 5-2: Kidnapped! Dead Rising 2 Case 3-2: Run for the Money In Case 3-2: Run for the Money, helps Tyrone with the casino heist operation, moving equipment on the train and directing goons to drill into the casino vaults. He and Tyrone are atop of a rooftop on Atlantica Casino where they watch Chuck defeat his mercenaries and blow up their armored van. stands beside him, looking on as Tyrone becomes infuriated with the mess that's falling before him...yet he decides to continue on despite this setback, smacking his bodyguard over the head as he walks walks off. Case 5-2: The Getaway In Case 5-2: The Getaway, later when Chuck learns of an attempted escape via helicopter at the Fortune City Hotel rooftop, is seen once again loading what's left of the money into the helicopter...dropping a case while working on it. TK turns around to scold him, calling him a fool while warning him to be careful with what's left of their money. It's then that his bodyguard spots Chuck and points him out. TK notices Chuck, suddenly becoming worried about his plans and orders for them to take off...with TK sitting in the passenger seat while his bodyguard sits in the back, next to a mounted minigun. Chuck runs quickly towards the chopper with a hook attached to a crane and lands it on the landing bars of the chopper, forcing it to stay on the rooftop tangled by the hook. TK's fury makes him decide to kill Chuck, by having his bodyguard fire the minigun at him. Chuck dodges the fire and eventually Chuck manages to destroy the helicopters blades, which causes it to spin out of control...first throwing TK from the chopper which then crashes on the helipad. The impact instantly kills the bodyguard as well as the pilot, while throwing TK himself off to the side from the explosion (leaving him alive but unconscious). Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Case 3-2: Run for the Money In Case 3-2: Run for the Money, helps Tyrone with the casino heist operation, moving equipment on the train and directing goons to drill into the casino vaults. He and Tyrone are atop of a rooftop on Atlantica Casino where they watch Frank defeat his mercenaries and blow up their armored van. stands beside him, looking on as Tyrone becomes infuriated with the mess that's falling before him...yet he decides to continue on despite this setback, smacking his bodyguard over the head as he walks walks off. Case 5-2: Kidnapped! When Frank arrives at Shoal Nightclub, the bodyguard frisks Frank and tells him that TK thanks him for the "contribution" before informing him that Rebecca is inside the nightclub and he walks away. Case 6-1: The Getaway In Case 6-1: The Getaway, later when Frank learns of an attempted escape via helicopter at the Fortune City Hotel rooftop, is seen once again loading what's left of the money into the helicopter...dropping a case while working on it. TK turns around to scold him, calling him a fool while warning him to be careful with what's left of their money. It's then that his bodyguard spots Frank and points him out. TK notices Frank, suddenly becoming worried about his plans and orders for them to take off...with TK sitting in the passenger seat while his bodyguard sits in the back, next to a mounted minigun. Frank runs quickly towards the chopper with a hook attached to a crane and lands it on the landing bars of the chopper, forcing it to stay on the rooftop tangled by the hook. TK's fury makes him decide to kill Frank, by having his bodyguard fire the minigun at him. Frank dodges the fire and eventually Frank manages to destroy the helicopters blades, which causes it to spin out of control...first throwing TK from the chopper which then crashes on the helipad. The impact instantly kills the bodyguard as well as the pilot, while throwing TK himself off to the side from the explosion (leaving him alive but unconscious). Trivia *While having a similar appearance to one set of mercenaries seen in the Fortune City Hotel lobby, there are some distinctive differences in his facial structure as well as his overall suit to set him apart from them. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, when on on the rooftop overlooking the Atlantica heist and about to leave the city on the hotel rooftop, he is in his suit and wearing sunglasses. But when he is in the Shoal Nightclub, he is not wearing his jacket and sunglasses. *The PC file items.txt refers to this character model as mercenary_pheno. *The PC file missions.txt shows when appears on the hotel. Gallery TKssociate.jpg File:Dead rising off the record tk associate.jpg|In Off the Record attacking Frank. References Category: Dead Rising 2 Characters Category: Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Unofficial name Category:Deceased